The Right Answers
by Brandidy
Summary: It has been three years since Peter told Wendy he would never forget her, but has he? She is now engaged to her fathers, bosses', son. But he has a hidden side. Will she be rescued? ReadToFindOut T to be safe


**Peter Pan**

After three years, Wendy still awaits for Peter. Wendy never knew what Hook had told Peter that one day to make him think unhappy thoughts, but what he did tell her, surely didn't come true. She never locked the window. She hasn't been married off. Peter has never left her mind, and no one could ever replace him in it.

But Peter didn't know this. He was afraid. "But if he was afraid, why did he leave me? Wouldn't he be more scared without me there?" Wendy paced the room. This was the day of decisions. Mr. Darling is trying to marry Wendy off to his associates home. His name is Laurence. "He makes me kiss his hand when I see him." Wendy told Mrs. Darling. Mrs. Darling looked away, then sighed.

"You're becoming too old. The time…has come."

"Too old? How can 15 possibly be too old! I'm bearly legal to marriage!" She kneeled down and looked at her mother. "I don't know him. I don't have feelings for him! I cannot do it. I find it, awful."She stood up.

"Wendy, you are going to marry him. My whole career depeds on this! The children, the children depend on this." Mr. Darling said, eavesdroping on the earlier conversation.

"Don't put all of that on Wendy." Mrs. Darling spoke kindly, but strictly.

But it was too late, the pressure was already building up on her shoulders. The boys all had dreams to be incredible things, and it all depended on Wendys decision. She could decide to follow her dreams, and destroy the rest of her families. Wake up everyday, knowing she was the one who caused her father to lose his job, or John to get rejected from medical school.

"I'll do it… I'll marry him." Her fathers eyes ran to Wendy and hugged her. The last time he hugged her like that was when she let Peter leave. Her biggest regret.

"Oh Wendy, I could never repay you, but I'll try my hardest!" But Wendy…was broken inside. Peter kept invading her brain, and she wondered if he knew he was doing it, and if she was doing it to him too.

Wendy left to go for a walk. She needed to clear her mind. Let the world role behid her instead of on her shoulders for a while.

Peter…His face haunted her dreams. She wanted to fall into his arms. To just cry for years and years, all while staying youthful with him. But, he was already two years younger then her. What would her think of her now? Would he feel betrayed? What If he was at another girls house, telling her one girl is more important then 20 boys. Letting her give him a thimble. What if he's played me?

No. Peter wouldn't do that. I believe in him. He said he'd never forget. What if he ends up waiting too long? What if the time he comes back, I've already had a child with this man which I do not love. What if he takes her to Neverland? Will I be evious? Of course. Just the thought of him with another girl makes my heart ache. The way he smiles. It's as if the whole world crumbles around it, making sure that your only able to look at it, and nothing else.

"Will he come before the wedding?" Wendy asked.

"Will who come?" Wendy turned to see Laurence. He was handsome, but selfish.

"A-an old childhood friend."

"Your studdering Wendy, what are you hiding?" He walked to her, suspecting something.

"N-nothing. You-you just frightened me, that's all."

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No. Why?" He hit he hard in the face.

"Do NOT lie to me!" Wendy was completely awstruck. She backed away, but he grabbed her, slammin her against the wall of a building. "You WILL NOT leave without telling me, understood?"

Wendy was an independent woman, ready to fight this man at any moment, but then she thought of her family. "Understood."

"Good." He leaned in and kissed her lips, but she kept them completely still. He jerked her arm, making her follow beind him.

"Don't ever tell anyone. Or, it'll be the end of your fathers career, and you." He said right before walking into her house. She nodded. They walked in, Mrs. Darling ran to Wendy.

"What ever happened to you?"

She looked at Laurence and gave a fake smile. "I was tripped, but Laurence picked me up. But he was slightly late."She laughed, pointing to the red mark on her face.

Mrs. Darling sighed, "Your ever so clumbsy." She walked with Wendy into the other room, and began medicating her cuts.

"Mother, do you think Peter has forgotten about me?" Her mother stopped rubbing medication on her.

"Wendy. You're getting married to a wonderful man! It's time to get over Peter." But it isn't that simple. He was her first, and only love. How can you get over that?

Her mother saw the hand marks on her arm, and Wendy reassured her, "it's from when he pulled me back up. Do not worry mother."

Wendy went to the nursery, where no children were. The beds were unmade, so Wendy made them, the toys lay all over the floor, so she put them in the toy chest, dirty clothes hung all over, so she put them in a pile to carry to the wash.

"You're going to be a beautiful wife." Laurence said from behind her. Wendy turned.

"I do not wish to be your wife. Can't you just…let me be free?"

"Ha. No, my beauty. Because I, have fallen for you."

"Do you _harm_ the women you care for?" She said, taking a step back. He ran to heabbing both of her fair arms.

"Aye, I do. Where do you think my mother left to?"Wendy gasped.

"Are-are you a murderer?" She was appalled.

He laughed, throwing her to the floor. "No, of course not! Haha, I'm a son, who gets what he wants." He walked over her body. "And now, I want you. Whether or not you feel the SAME!"

Wendy jumped to one of the beds, dodging his hit. But, he was as fast, grabbing her ankle.

Now, Wendy was a beautiful, petite, girl, while also very strong and athletic. But, this man was stronger, and her family depends on it. So, she let him yank her down. Pounding his fist repeatedly into her face. She laid on the floor, just letting him. Then, she thought.. "What would Peter say?"

Memories came rushing back. "Come away, come away with me to Neverland." "Forget them Wendy, forget them all. Come with me where we will never, never have to worry about grown up things again." "One girl is worth more than twenty boys." "Whatever happens, don't! Let! Goooo!" "Why do you spoil everything? we have fun don't we? I tought you to fly, to fight. What else could there be?" "We can't both have her, lady." The things he said made her heart rush. The way he use to stare at her. I thought he had found his Wendy.

"It …..belong..oooh.." Wendy tried to say. Laurence stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"My kiss…..It doesn't belong to you!" She shoved him off of her, and jumped up, landing against the wall. "And it never will!"

Laurence laughed and walked to her. "Oh, a kiss?"

She jumped aside. "Yes. A hidden kiss that I have already given away!"

"And to who?"

Wendy looked down. Laurence slammed his hand into the wall beside her face. "To who!"

"P-"

"To me!" Wendy looked, to see none other than Peter Pan. He jumped at Laurence, throwing him into a wall. "And I don't plan on giving it back." Peter grabbed Wendy. "Come with me." He began to walk towards the open nursery window, but Wendy stepped away.

"I can't, I have forgotten ho-" Laurence yanked Wendy away.

"Leave boy! Before I am forced to end your life!"

"Not without Wendy!"

Laurence grabbed Peter. And right before he dragged Peter with him, Wendy saw a pocket knife in the palm of his hand.

"NOO!" But Laurence already had his knife at Peters' throat.

"To die," Peter smiled gloriously, then looked at Wendy. "Would be an awfully big adventure." Laurence then plunged the knife into Peter.

"She was leaving you, Pan. Your wendy was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer? Your incomplete. She'd rather grow up then stay with you… Let us now take a peek into the future. What is this I see ,Tis a fair wendy shes in her nursery, the windows shut," ill open it" im afraid the windows barred, "ill call out her name", she cant hear you, "no", she cant see you, "Wendy!" She forgotten all about you. "Stop, please stop it!" What is this I see? There is another in your place, he is called husband. . .you die alone aand unloved….just like me. Wendy-"NOOO!" *grabs hook arm, then he throws her down beside Peter* silence all for wendys fairwell. Wendy-peter im sorry I must grow up… but this is yours.*leans down to Peter* *hook yanks Wendy up* Tis just a thimble. Hook-How like a girl. haha by all means my beauty, give peter pan your precious thimble.*Wendy leans down and whispers In Peters ear* This belongs to you, and always will." Then kisses him.

"Wendy, it's only make believe. Isn't it? That…you and I are-" "Oh…Yes…"*floats down.* *sloats down with her* "Wendy? You see, it makes me seem old to be a real father." "Peter…what are your real…feelings?" *slowly backs away from Wendy* "..Feelings? heh." "What do you feel? Happiness? Sadness? Jealousy?" *still backing away as Wendy gets closer* "Jealousy? Tink!" "Anger?" *thinks"Anger…*hook steps on twig. Peter spins around to where he was* Hook." "….Love." *slowly turns around* "Love?" "Love." "…I Never heard of it." "I think you have Peter. I dare say you've felt it yourself. With something or…someone." *Walks up to Wendy and whispers in ear* "Never. Even the sound of it offends me." *reaches out to him* "Peter.." *jumps back* "Why do you spoil everything? we have fun don't we? I tought you to fight and to fly. What more could there be?" "There is so muck more.." "What?1 What else is there?" "..I don't know. I think it becomes clear when you grow up." "Well I will _Not_ grow up! You _CANNOT_ make me! I will bannish you like Tinkerbell!" *Beginning to cry.* "I will not be bannished!" "Then go home…go home and grow up! And take your feelings with you!" *takes off flying* "PETER! Peter, come back!"

"You too Peter." "Will they send me to school?" "…Yes." "Then….to an office." "I suppose so.." "Soon, I should be a man." *Wendy slowly nodds.* *begins to walk backwards playfully. "You can't catch me and make me a man." *walks to him* "Peter." *walks closer* "I want _always_, to be a boy, and to have fun." "You say so… but I think it is your _biggest _pretend."

"Oh the cleverless of me!" "Of course, I did nothing." "Nahh, you did a little." "A little?" *Stands up, and walks to bed.* "Good night." *Peter walks, hesitantly, to Wendy's bed, then sits on it, moving closer.* "Wendy…" *moves above her covered face* "One girl is worth twenty boys." *with face covered*"You really thinks so?" *Smiles and moves around* "I live with boys, the lost boys. They are well named-" *Jumps up out of the covers, causing Peter to fall off, making a quick recovery* "Who are they?" "Children who fall out of there prayoms when their nurses are not looking. If they are not claimed in seven days, they are sent to the neverland." "Are there girls too?:D" "Girls are much too clever to fall out of there prayums" *slowly moving his face into a heart cut out in Wendys bedframe, then looks at Wendy through it, who is incircled by the heart.* "Peter, it is perfectyl lovely the way you talk about girls" *looks at him smiling through the heart* "I should like to…give you…a umm….kiss." *Peter stands up, hand held out waiting to receive this "kiss"* "Don't you know what a kiss is?" "I shall know when you give me one." *Giggles and takes off thimble, handing it ot peter, who looks at it strangely and sniffs it.* "I..suppose I'm to give you one now." *Smiles* "If you'd like.." *closes her eyes and turns her cheek to Peter, expecting a kiss, Peter looks at her funny, then picks a acorn off of his outfit and dangles it in her face. When she doesn't realize because her eyes are closed, he clears his throat.* *She takes it and stares at it for a minute, then smiles.* "Thank you."

"Tink?" "Tinkerbell, shes my fairy." "But theres no such thing as fair-." *Peter flies to cover Wendys mouth at lightning speed. "Don't. Say that. Everytime sombody says that, a fairy somewhere falls down dead. *uncovers her mouth and begins searching for Tinkerbell again* And I shall never find her if she's dead." "You don't mean to tell me there is a fairy in this room?" "We come to hear the stories. I like the one about the prince, who couldn't find the lady. Who worse glass slippers." *smiles* "Cinderella! Peter, he found her! And they….and they…" *looks into Peters eyes* "lived happily ever after." :Aww, I knew it." "Peter…I should like…to give you….a thimble."*smiles* "..Whats that?" *Closes her eyes, and he closes his, about to kiss, when Tink flies out of a drawer, yanks Wendy's hair, pulling her from Peter, who chases Tink yelling "TINKK! Tink, no!" and grabs her, throwing heart a pillow* "She's not very polite. She says if you try to give me a thimble again…she'll kill you." *he says shrugging.* *Breathing heavily, "Oh, an I suppose fairies to be charming."

So there they were, in a fairly compromised position. And not because there was a boy who refused to grow up laying apon the floor, and not because a deranged man who likes to harm the innocent stood, covered in blood, but because a girl who refused to give up on a dream, and refused to let her family perish, even if the cost was her own health, layed on top of Peter, and because the dangerous man was covered in none other then her blood.


End file.
